


Love My Doctor!

by refinedgluttony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refinedgluttony/pseuds/refinedgluttony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith has a bad case of the heartbreak and visits a local love clinic with Dr. Levi Ackerman. It would have been super, if both patient and doctor didn't find each other painfully attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love My Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> **  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>   
> 
>  ****fanfic request for[ciiccolato](http://ciiccolato.deviantart.com)  

  
Love My Doctor  
Erwin/Levi  
Attack on Titan

   Levi sighed heavily in the breakroom as yet another patient suffering from an abusive relationship left his office, walking as if a mountain was lifted from her shoulders. All these women were too young and fresh to be going through such things, but there were only so many patients that could be cured as easily as someone just longing for company, and sure Levi was there for those situations too.  
  
   However it was only so many people he could help at a time, it was frustrating. Still, it sure beats being a psychiatrist, working for the people on a much more personal and open level was more his style, unusual or not. He didn’t much care for the stares at his clinic when he opened it up in the mornings, good work was good work.  
  
    “Just wait doctor, a good-looking guy will come in and you’ll have your own lovesickness to deal with,” Nurse Petra teased from her seat.   
   
    “That’ll be the kind of day, Petra.” 

    “It’ll be what kind of day?” 

“It’ll be the kind of day that a shit storm will hail down and hell releases flood water.” Levi spoke through his coffee. The only men who came in were sort of creeps, and the others were ones doubting their marriages and contemplating divorce. He didn’t have time for pricks like those. If a man who was decent-looking and suffering from a break-up or failed dating attempt came in, sure something could be done, but not in this clinic. Those cases were few and rare in between the hundreds of women he diagnosed.  
  
   The familiar ring of the bell as another pair of down-trodden feet walked into the waiting room. They were heavier than a woman’s.

   _Great, another creep,_ thought Levi, taking another needy sip of his coffee.        “Well, let’s get this shit over with.” 

  


__________________

    It’s been quite a while since Erwin had ever had the official need of paying a visit to a doctor of any kind at all. 

    The glare of the plastic white and black waiting room clock was intimidating in its sterile way, beaming down at him as if he were at fault for his unfortunate plight, and in a way, it really did feel to the tall man that it was his fault. It was his fault for letting this fall on his head. 

    If only he hadn’t fallen into lovesickness. Yes, this was his burden to face, even though it had never once occurred to him that there could be an actual medical field that was licensed to help patients with this sort of illness. If it was indeed a real illness, he wouldn’t know. 

    He had had doubts and suspicions of the legitimacy of there being such a thing and he had come to the clinic to disprove its existence. The tall blonde had been pleasantly surprised that it was an authentic building with a title by the name of Maria Love Medical Center and as he had checked in, he did a double take at the certificates behind the receptionist named Petra to see a Harvard level Physical Direction under the name of the doctor. 

    Levi Ackerman Ph.D.: Love Sickness Practitioner. 

    Erwin Smith hooked his thumbs together in discomfort under the heavy peers and glances from the handful of women around him in the waiting room. Taking a second to do a brisk scan of the tiny waiting room, he came to the verdict that he was indeed the only member of the male sex sitting in the vicinity. It was hard to look anywhere without meeting the eyes of a curious young woman, a pair of amused eyes meeting his awkward piercing blue before quickly darting away. 

    One woman even stifled a giggle, her brown hair in a ponytail. She averted her eyes to the TV, to hide the fact that maybe she had been laughing at him to find something funny in the drama that was airing. A small quiet blonde shushed her, saying it was rude.

    “It’s alright,’ Erwin spoke up. “It’s not every day you see someone like me enter a love clinic.” 

    “No, it shouldn’t be like that at all. Both men and women have trouble with love, there’s no shame in it.” The young teen said quickly, catching her words. 

    “What’s your name, if I may ask?” He asked politely. 

    “Krista.” She promptly answered. 

    “Hello, Krista.” 

    It was quiet again after that small exchange of words, and the same nurse behind the small window called out. “Erwin Smith. The doctor will see you now.” 

    Erwin was startled by how little time it had taken for the patient before him to have been consulted. Maybe his own diagnosis could be cured just as easily? He couldn’t be too sure. Well, best not to keep his hopes too high, just positive. If this doctor lived up to his Ph.D. then maybe it’d be over quick and Erwin’s heart will be in tip top shape. 

    The nurse led him to one of the patient rooms, and there he sat in one of the chairs along the wall. Light blue paint brightened the otherwise plain room, a few models of a love flow chart and the types of emotional pain were hanging on the wall. 

    He retired his coat unto the arm of the chair beside him. 

    It seemed too surreal, this being a love clinic. If it weren’t for a few details, anyone could have mistaken this place for an ordinary room in an ordinary clinic, under an ordinary physician. 

    The past few years were very difficult for Erwin, to say the absolute least. He had a crush on a young girl for the longest time, until he couldn’t encourage his feelings any longer in fear of intruding in her already fulfilling life. Discouraging as it was, he decided that maybe love wasn’t for him, until Zoe told him of a great love guru of sorts, and here he was. 

    The door opened, but Erwin barely glanced up from the floor, the linoleum of the white tiled floor contrasting pleasantly against the shiny black shoes of the doctor. 

    “So, Mr. Smith what do we have in your area? Emotional frustration? Yearning? What can you tell me in your best words?” The doctor asked as he shuffled the papers in his hand and tapped a rhythmic pen at the ready for notes. 

    “Well, I’ve had this longing for a partner for a bit but there’s never someone who I could meet,” Erwin began, glancing up at the doctor “and—”

    Raven slicked back hair and striking void eyes. He was small of stature, but smartly dressed underneath the white coat. He was taking notes already, the pen _skritching_ away until Erwin had stuttered. His lovesickness was cured. 

    “And what else?” Dr. Ackerman asked, his white gloved hand trailing the stethoscope around his neck. It was all very… subtly seductive. Zoe hadn’t told him that the doctor was good-looking! This was a very big detail that should have been pointed out at the appropriate time! Now Erwin’s heart was picking up speed against his will. 

    Damn it all, Zoe! His legs wanted to sprint out of the clinic at top speed. 

    “Would you mind me taking your heartbeat? It’s tradition, but it’s also important to note that certain emotional states translate as physical pain to the body.” Levi said as he took off his stethoscope, not believing that Petra had omnipotence of some sort. 

    “N-no, not all,” Erwin stuttered, already feeling like a heated mess, the thought of maybe removing his shirt both an inviting and a terrifying notion. No doubt Dr. Ackerman would hear his heart pick up through the stethoscope! 

    As the doctor leaned over, with a professional grace, his hands trailed down his chest, the cold stethoscope bringing a freezing touch under the temperature of his open skin. Erwin Smith fought to regain control of his heartbeat through breathing, but the proximity only made things much, much worse. As each finger seemed to stay a little bit longer that what was comfortable, Dr. Ackerman retreated to the clipboard. 

    A flicker of black eyes from the doctor was noticeable enough. “Mr. Smith, I propose a change in eating patterns and I recommend you start socializing more outside of your current circle. It’ll be good for you and it’ll help with your past emotional trauma.”

    Erwin tugged his shirt back down and stood up. “You’re absolutely right, doctor. So may I ask one thing?” 

    Dr. Ackerman’s eyes shifted quizzically up to a blue pair from the notes on his clipboard. 

    Was he going to…? No way. “What is it?”

    “Do… you have any plans for dinner this weekend?” Erwin asked. 

    Levi’s eyes widened at the nerve of this man. He was impressed, the ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips at the precocious son of a bitch towering over him by a head. 

    He hesitated, wondering if maybe he should accept or not, just to tease him. 

    “We close on Sundays.” Levi gave in, remembering the feel of Erwin’s skin under his touch. 

    The bastard was lucky he was hot. He would have punched any other guy straight in the throat.

    “Is 9:30 alright?” Erwin asked, his hands already on the door, his other hand taking up his jacket from the chair. 

    “It’s fine.” Dr. Ackerman accepted, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks at the exchange, wondering at yet another cured patient. Whether the lovesick patient all along was he or Erwin, it was hard to tell. 

    He stared after the tall man’s back as he left and ignored Petra’s encouraging and knowing smile, not wanting to admit she had been right. 

Hell’s floodwaters had opened, and it was going to be one hell of a waterpark ride.


End file.
